


It's In Your Kiss

by AnjaWritingsx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Caring Sam Winchester, Cas made a deal, Castiel Dies Temporarily (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Castiel, Dean Winchester Talks About Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jack Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Loss, Temporary Amnesia, The Empty (Supernatural), True Love's Kiss, Worried Dean Winchester, but he's okay, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: While on a solo hunt, Cas encounters some trouble.When he doesn't return home, Dean, Sam and Jack go out to look for him, but what they find flips their whole world upside down.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	It's In Your Kiss

_It was meant to be an easy solo case, there hadn’t even been a real danger to it._

_Dean had been so sure Cas could handle it on his own when he came to them with it. Sam on the other hand had his doubts, making sure that Cas was certain that he did not need assistance and that, if he did, he would call them if necessary._

_So Castiel went on his way, leaving Sam, Dean and Jack behind to continue doing more research._

_However, as night time fell and time continued to tick by, there was still no sign of the seraph. No text or phone call, there wasn’t even the faint rumble of the pimp mobile’s engine approaching the bunker. There was nothing. Radio silence._

_Another hour had passed by as Dean squirmed impatiently in his seat. “What the hell,’’ he had grumbled. “Where_ is _he?’’_

_Looking from Sam to Jack, it was clear that he wasn’t the only one that was slowly getting worried, which made him make the decision they would check on their friend and father figure and see where he had gone off to. Maybe he had run into some trouble on his way back home, it couldn’t hurt to go check it out._

_The drive wasn’t that long, probably twenty minutes max, but it was long enough for Jack to anxiously start bouncing his leg, until they spotted his car parked on the side of the deserted road._

_“There!’’ Jack called out as he leaned forward over the seat to point at the object in question._

_Dean stepped on the break and Baby came to a screeching halt, followed by everyone jumping out of the car and running to the one of their friend._

_Jack and Sam looked inside the car, which appeared to be empty, while Dean scanned the open field around them, freezing when as he saw a tan bundle laying still on the ground a few feet away._

_“Cas!’’_

* * *

“Dean.’’

Dean waked with a start, squeezing his eyes back shut as the bright light of the bunker’s library hurt his eyes. Coming to his senses, he feels a warm hand on his right shoulder and turns to the familiar voice.

Sam’s brown eyes are soaked in worry, agony and they looked slightly red. Dean guesses Sam had locked himself in his room and cried it all out. Dean’s chest aches.

“You fell asleep while doing research again.’’ His brother’s voice sounds rough and scratchy.

His back decides now is the time to show how uncomfortable the position he had fallen asleep in has been. With a grimace, Dean awkwardly stretches in the wooden chair.

Research, right. It turns out that is all he has been doing ever since they had discovered that Cas- Ever since they found Cas.

Sam entertains himself with an empty beer bottle. “When was the last time you had something else to drink other than beer? Or something nutritious to eat for that matter?’’

“How’s the kid?’’ Dean mumbles back instead, green eyes glued to the page in front of him.

“He’s...’’ Sam struggles to find the right words. “He’s here. He’s not okay, none of us are. Jack hasn’t left his side.’’

The older brother feels his eyes prickling as they get moist. He angrily blinks the tears back. Before his little brother manages to say something else he pushes the chair backwards, the legs scraping loudly against the floor. “I’ll go check on him, see if he needs anything.’’ Dean says and marches out of the library, not giving Sam the time to ask him any other questions.

Walking down the path to Cas’ room, Dean swears the distance becomes longer with every step he takes. It’s like his mind wants to take the time to prepare him for what he’ll see once he opens the door. But Dean already knows what he’ll see.

He arrives at the room Jack and Cas are in, takes a deep breath to collect himself, to calm his pounding heart, then reaches out and turns the door handle.

Bloodshot blue eyes glance up to meet his and Dean’s heart gives another painful tug as he sees the state his kid is in. “Hey, kid.’’

“Hey.’’ Jack’s voice is soft but stuffy, a sign he’s been crying recently. Heck, the kid probably hadn’t stopped crying for hours until now. “Did you manage to find anything?’’

“No, not yet. I just needed to stretch my legs for a bit. Besides I wanted to see how you were doing.’’

Jack nods. “I’m here.’’

Silence settles between them, neither knowing what to exactly say next.

“Maybe,’’ Dean licks his lips. “Maybe you should go get something to eat or drink.’’

This time, Jack shakes his head. “I don’t want to leave him here alone.’’

“I can sit with him for a while. Go and eat, we don’t need Sam worrying about the two of us not eating enough.’’

Jack stay still for a few more seconds before slowly getting up, his lips weakly tipped upwards, into what Dean assumes is meant to be a smile, but it’s gone just as quick as it came. Dean caresses his hand through his boy’s hair as he passes him, watching him shuffle out of the room.

The door clicks shut and then he’s alone.

His eyes shift to Cas, his best friend, laying peacefully on the bed.

Dean can’t stop thinking about how pale he looks. How lifeless. How Cas is-

How Cas is _dead_.

He feels his knees buckle at that realization, sinks in the chair that Jack had been occupying just moments before and exhales. He stares at his knees, wrings his hands together. Dean wasn’t really sure what to do. Should he talk to him? It’s not like he can hear him, right?

“So,’’ Dean starts hesitantly, eyes flying across the room. “I don’t exactly know what to say, Cas. Jack’s broken, Sam tries to keep it together for all of us but I know he’s breaking on the inside. As for me,’’ A hollow laugh escapes him. “I’m a shell of the man I used to be. I don’t know what to do, Cas. It’s been two days since we found you but I still don’t understand. When we found you- There was nothing, no sign of a struggle, no shot or stab wounds, no self defence wounds. You seemed okay, aside from-’’ Dean swallows. “Your wings being scorched into the ground. I don’t get it, if you were in trouble why didn’t you try to reach out to us somehow?’’

The silence makes him shiver, he hates that those blue eyes won’t open, that he’ll never hear that deep and raspy voice again. Never get to laugh again at his angel being clueless. That he never gets to tell him how much- How much he meant to him.

Tears sting in his eyes again and Dean let’s out a choked off sob. “Son of a bitch.’’ he runs his hands through his short, spiky hair, tugging at it. “I’m sorry, Cas. I’m so sorry.’’

A tear rolls down his cheek and splashed onto his jeans, leaving a dark stain.

Loud stumbling could be heard coming from down the hall, getting closer and closer to Cas’ bedroom, Dean lifting his head in astonishment.

The door slams open, hits the wall with a bang and Jack and Sam sprint inside, immediately overwhelming him as they speak through on another.

“Dean! Dean, you need to hear this-’’

“Jack came to an idea and it’s brilliant-’’

“I couldn’t have thought of it myself if Sam hadn’t-’’

Dean’s gaze goes from Jack to Sam and back to Sam again so fast, he feels like he’s watching a tennis match. Jack and Sam are still rambling over one another and Dean can’t understand a single bit of what they are trying to tell him, he’s never felt more confused.

“Okay!’’ He calls out, standing up from his chair and waving his arms to silence them. “I have no clue what the two of you are yapping on about. Someone explain-’’ Dean glares at the two as they both open their mouths. “ _One_ at a time.’’

Jack’s practically bounces on his feet. “Sam and I were talking about all of this and he brought up the time Lucifer stabbed Cas and I later woke him up in the Empty.’’

“I was thinking that maybe he could try the same thing again. Jack has a strong connection to Cas, it might work.’’

Dean nibbles on his bottom lip. “Do you guys really think this could work again?’’

Sam tilts his head, a small hopeful smile on his lips that Dean hasn’t seen in a very long while. “It’s worth a shot.’’

Green eyes met fiery blue ones. “You up for this, kid?’’

Jack walks up to the bed where Cas’ motionless body is, carefully places two fingers on each side of his father’s head, takes a deep breath and exhales before his eyes snap open, his blue eyes glowing a blazing gold.

* * *

Sleepy.

He felt so sleepy here.

Where even was here? What had happened?

_Cas..._

Who was calling his name? It sounded so familiar but Castiel was having a difficult time bringing a face to the voice.

_Cas._

Images flashed in front of his eyes and he closed them with a surprised grunt.

**I was worried about you.**

_Come on, pal._

The same voice now echoed through his head twice but Castiel could still not remember who the voice belonged to. He had no idea.

**I just need to tell you something I should’ve done a long time ago.**

_Cas!_

**I love you, Castiel.**

Castiel groans, trying to clamp his hands over his ears in a poor attempt to drown the voices out. Could they keep it down? He’s trying to sleep.

**You’re my entire world.**

_Cas, please._ The voice pleads. _We need you. I-I need you._

They needed his help? Maybe he should wake up and help them. After that he could always go back to sleep.

Blinking his eyes open, slowly the darkness around him was fading away, his blurred vision slowly clearing up and he let out a small groan, brows furrowing as he shifts on the bed he was laying in.

“Cas?!”

There’s the sound of a chair toppling over, but as he turns his head and tries to fully open his eyes to see what’s going on, there’s warm hands cupping his face that gently tilt his head backwards so green meets blue.

The pretty green eyes are red and wet, like the man had been crying. Why was he crying?

Castiel watched as a twinkle sparked to life in those beautiful eyes, crinkles formed by the corners of them and a breathless laugh escaped the man’s lips, as if he couldn’t believe what he was witnessing.

“Hey,’’ the stranger chuckles happily and right before Cas can ask him who he is and how he got here, the man is turning towards the open bedroom door. “Jack! Sammy! Get in here, he’s awake!’’

The stranger is still holding his face, Castiel mentally notes. Were they acquainted or something?

Pretty eyed man turns his attention back to him. “Are you okay? Are you in pain, are you comfortable? Thirsty? Hungry? Wait, you’re an angel, you don’t need to eat. Geez, Cas don’t scare us like that again, we-’’

“Excuse me,’’ Castiel rumbles out. “But who are you? Do I know you? Are we acquainted?’’

Just like that the happy expression melts from the handsome man’s freckled face and turns into one of bewilderment. Castiel tilts his head in confusion. Had he said something wrong?

“You- You-’’ The man shakes his head. “You don’t remember me?’’

Castiel opens his mouth to answer the question as he hears footsteps running closer, followed by two other men running in, one’s tall with shaggy shoulder length brown hair, the other at least a foot shorter with short brown hair and soft blue eyes that remind Castiel of a puppy. The angel is slightly taken aback by how similar the boy looks like him.

“Cas!’’ They both call out and the happiness spreads on their faces.

The young boy scrambles over to his father figure and before anyone can stop him, he has his arms around the frozen seraph in a quick hug. “I’m so glad it worked. It’s good to have you back. I missed you so much!’’

Castiel blinks. “I have no idea what’s going on.’’

The tension in the room shifted again and he felt awkward. These people clearly know him from something but he doesn’t think he knows them. Or does he?

“Cas doesn’t remember us.’’ Handsome face says in a monotone voice. “He doesn’t remember anything.’’

The taller man, dear father he was really going to need to learn their name, looks at him in shock.

“Oh,’’ Castiel watches as the man fidgets, as if he’s not sure if it’s alright to move closer. “Well, first things first, my name is Sam. Winchester. And that over there-’’ Sam points to the brooding human hunched over in his chair. “That’s my older brother Dean Winchester. And this,’’ Sam’s hands go on the shoulders of the younger boy. “is Jack Kline. He’s our adoptive kid. To all three of us,’’ He emphasizes.

The information was a lot to process for Castiel’s brain, cerulean blue eyes blinking a few times as a silence settles in.

“How, um,’’ Jack, Castiel reminds himself. “How come you don’t remember anything.’’

“I- don’t know?’’

Dean snorts. He avoids eye contact with the angel at all costs.

Castiel narrows his eyes at him. “All I remember... It’s vague. I remember a voice that was telling me that they loved me and that I was they’re world.’’

Sam and Jack glance towards Dean for a second, then back to Castiel. “Do you happen to know who said it?’’

“It was you.’’

Another silence follows after the words are spoken and Dean lifts his head to figure out why everyone is all of a sudden so quiet. Only to find that everyone is staring at _him_. “Excuse me, what?’’ He huffs. “Not to burst your bubble but I have never said anything along those lines to you. You and I were never-’’ He points a finger back and forth between them.

“But,’’ Castiel stutters. “It was your voice.’’

“I just told you, it couldn’t have been me.’’ As Dean gets up he roughly pushes the chair backwards. “I am going to need a beer.’’

And with that the remaining three watch him stomp out of the room.

“Uh,’’ Sam sighs and scratches at his eyebrow. “I’m sorry about him. Uh, is there anything else you happen to remember?’’

“Darkness. It was dark all around me. As if everything was... empty.’’

“That’s because you were in the Empty.’’ Jack carefully adds. “It’s the place where angels and demons go when they... die.’’

Castiel’s eyes widen. “I died? And you were the ones to bring me back from that place?’’

“Yes.’’

“Why?’’

Sam offers him a gentle smile, his eyes reminding him of an actual puppy. “Because you are our family. And we never leave family behind.’’

A dull ache starts to spike up in the angel’s temples and he grunts, hands rubbing the sides of his head. Sam nudges Jack to the door.

“That’s enough excitement for the day. Come on Jack, let’s give Cas some rest.’’ Sam turns to him. “If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.’’

Sam aims another warm smile at him and Castiel let’s out a long sigh when the door closes behind the younger brother, letting himself fall back down on the bed. He wasn’t completely sure if he could trust the Winchesters but it seems they really care about him, plus they saved him from being dead.

That had to mean something, right?

* * *

The past few days turned out to be difficult for everyone involved ever since they got Cas back from the empty.

Jack made it his priority to reach out to Billie, see if she could be of any help as she’s, well, _Death_ and the Empty appeared to be on her side. But alas, apparently there were people busy dying because she was _busy_.

Dean’s eyes currently tracked Castiel’s every movement from the map table he’s sitting at. It’s weird seeing his best friend be so fascinated with the things he’s seen so many times before.

“This is all so fascinating.’’ Castiel’s cheery voice fills the silent room. “Your brother must be enlightened with so many educational books here.’’

Dean snickers. At least he had no issues with reading his brother’s interests. “Cas?’’

The angel turns his attention to the hunter. “Yes, Dean?’’

“I’m sorry. That we weren’t there when you-’’ The words catch in his throat. “I should’ve been with you, on that mission. I mean, maybe then you wouldn’t have...’’ _died_.

Castiel tugs at his trench coat. “I think you would not have send me alone if you hadn’t thought I could handle it.’’

“Still.’’ The hunter shakes his head, carefully getting to his feet to make his way over to the terse angel. “You sacrificed so much for us, over and over again. The least I could do was go with you and lend a hand, make sure you were okay.’’

As he gets closer to the angel, Dean can’t ignore how his heart picks up speed as the familiar scent overcomes his senses. Every fiber in his bones wants to reach out, to pull Cas in his arms and forget the entire world around them. Just focus on Cas and Cas alone. _His_ Cas.

But this wasn’t his Cas. This was _Castiel_ , a soldier and angel of the Lord. This Castiel didn’t even know that his own Father was currently plotting to end live as they know it.

Castiel tilts his head and squints his eyes, Dean’s heart flips in his chest at how adorable he looks. “Is something the matter, Dean?’’

“You, uh,’’ he wets his lips. “You said you were sure that it was my voice who-’’ God, what was wrong with him?

“That it was you who told me that you loved me?’’

Dean scratches at the back of his neck. “Yeah. That.’’

“I don’t see where you want to go with this, Dean.’’

Fuck, Castiel couldn’t be more adorable even if he tried. “Is that something you would have wanted?’’ The hunter blurts out.

Castiel blinks. “What?’’

“You and me... You know.’’ Dean gestures between the two of them. This was why he often avoided talking about his feelings. It was hard. And awkward.

“Oh. I don’t-’’

Dean wants to smack himself. “Right. Memory loss situation.’’

“Were we close?’’

“Best friends,’’ Dean answers. “Although I have definitely been an asshole to you for awhile. We made amends but- Yeah. It’s always been hard for me to talk about how I feel. I drink, I have anger issues and a habit of pushing the people I care about away. You were right to walk out on me that day.’’

Dean walks towards the map table, hunches over, rests his hands on the table and hangs his head low. Castiel steps closer, placing a hand on the shoulder where Cas left his hand print all those years ago as he pulled him from Perdition. Dean shivers. “But it appears I came back. You must mean a lot to me.’’

Dean turns like a whirlwind, not missing how those blue eyes widen in surprise as he brings his large hands up to cup his face. “You mean _everything_ to me.’’ He breathes out shakily.

A sharp pain flashes through Castiel’s head but he tries to ignore it. “Dean-’’

“No, Cas I need to get this off my chest or I am scared that I never will.’’ Dean takes a deep breath. “I am sick of denying what I feel for you. But, Cas, you mean everything to me. Watching you walk out on us, on _me_ , losing you in Purgatory, it just put it all in perspective. I can’t keep messing this up. Screw whatever destiny Chuck has in store for us. We make our own destiny, _you_ are my destiny.’’

A warm feeling starts growing int he shorter man’s chest, but he’s too distracted by those hypnotizing green orbs staring in his. A faint ringing also starts in his ears and his headache slowly gets worse but he just couldn’t do anything but stare back at Dean.

“And I am sorry I didn’t tell you any of this before. How much you mean to me, how important you are, how much I-’’ The word ‘love’ hangs unspoken in the air but he knows what the hunter was trying to say.

Why did his head hurt so much though? Castiel scrunches his eyes shut as if to will the head ache away, but it only gets worse.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. I’m a coward.’’ Dean rests their foreheads together. “I’m sorry.’’

Dean gently lifts his head and lets his lips brush against his angel’s forehead.

The buzzing in Castiel’s chest grows stronger and it’s only now that Castiel starts to realize that it’s his Grace- his Grace is reacting to _Dean_.

But before he can think too much of it-or say anything back for that matter-the pain in his head is back by ten fold. Castiel groans and shrinks into himself, Dean’s hands slip from his face and worry is evident in his eyes. The pain in his head and the ringing in his ears gets worse by the second.

“Cas?’’ He hears Dean calling out for him but the pain is just so _bad_. “Cas!’’

Stop. He just wants it all to stop.

“ _Cas!_ ”

* * *

_Cas sighs as he starts walking back to his pimp mobile, wiping his angel blade clean and tucking it back up his sleeve._

_“Take it the hunt went well?’’_

_There Dean Winchester was, leaning against the hood of his car with a pretty smile on his face._

_“Dean?’’ Cas asks. “What are you doing here?’’_

_“Sammy needed to go out on a supply run, I could use a break from all those nerd books we’ve been going through. Anyway, we saw your car parked here but you were nowhere in sight. Sammy dropped me off and he went to get the supplies while I waited here for you.’’_

_A frown formed between the seraph’s eyebrows. “You didn’t think I could handle this on my own?’’_

_Dean shrugs. “Just wanted to make sure you were okay. I was worried about you.’’_

_Cas chuckles with a shake of his head and walks over to the boot of his car. Dean stops him by wrapping a hand around his elbow._

_“Actually,’’ Dean shuffles his feet. “I just need to tell you something I should’ve said a long time ago.’’_

_“Of course,’’ Cas chuckles and glances at him before opening the boot. “Go ahead, Winchester.’’ He leans forward to grab the duffel bag._

_“I love you.’’_

_Startled, Cas jumps up and bumps his head against the lid of the boot that was propped up and yelps, hand rubbing at the sore spot. He looks at Dean in confusion. “Come again?’’_

_“I love you, Castiel.’’_

_For a second it’s like the world stops spinning for Cas. Blue eyes follow Dean’s movements as he comes closer and holds his face._

_“Dean-’’ Cas splutters. “I- What- Do you mean this?’’_

_A twinkle appeared in those green eyes and strong arms pull him against that firm chest. Cas’ eyes flutter shut as he his heart starts racing, inhaling the righteous man’s scent._

_“You’re my entire world.’’_

_“And you are mine.’’ Cas hums happily as he rubs his cheek against his chest._

_Happily._

_Happy._

_Suddenly blue eyes fly open in realization and an indescribable pain comes from inside his body. Cas cries out in pain and doubles over. As he moans in pain, he tries to look up and ask Dean for help but freezes._

_Where Dean stood, now stands a black figure, dripping thick, black goo on the ground. The Cosmic Entity gave him a creepy smile. “Hello, Castiel.’’ It smirks in a distorted voice._

_Cas’ heart stutters. No, not this. Not the Empty. “You son of a-’’ But before he could finish that sentence, the world darkened around him and then he felt nothing._

* * *

Blinking his cerulean blue eyes open, he blinks a few times more to let his vision adjust to the bright light. He shoots up from the bed with a start, chest heaving with deep breath as a hand finds it’s way to his shoulder.

“Easy.’’

The hand gently pushes him back down. Cas turns his head and he meets the green eyes of his best friend. “Dean,’’ He rasps with a relieved sigh.

“There you are again.’’

Jack and Sam are both sitting at each side of his foot end of the bed, a gentle smile on their lips but the worry shining through in their eyes. Cas smiles back to try and ease them.

“Sam. Jack.’’ Carefully he scoots up against the headboard. “What happened? All I remember is talking to Dean in the war room but then it’s just... darkness.’’

“Dean said you were in immense pain and just collapsed. How are you feeling now?’’

“As if I am a tomato that ended up in a blender, but other than that I am doing okay.’’ he frowns. “I- I remember everything. I remember what happened after I went on that hunt.’’

Dean fidgets in his chair. “Do you want to talk about it?’’

Sam chooses that moment to tap Jack’s shoulder and gestures for the kid to follow him. “Let’s leave them to talk. We’ll check on them later.’’

Cas waves at Jack before he closes the door and then turns to his best friend. “It was not my intention to make you so worried about me, Dean.’’

“I just want to know what happened to you. How did you... die?’’

So Cas tells him everything. About the deal he made with the Empty, how after the hunt he saw Dean. Or who he believed to be Dean at first. A blush dusted over his cheeks as he continued to explain to the hunter what happened next.

The silence hangs heavily between the two friends as the words sink in. Dean stands up and starts pacing around the room.

“Jack told us about the deal,’’ Dean’s voice is hostile. “When we first found you in that field and brought you home. Why did you make that damn stupid deal in the first place?!’’

Cas sighs. “I had no choice, Dean. They were going to take Jack to the Empty, I could not let that happen. I made a promise to Kelly that I would protect him, so that’s what I did.’’

“When will you realize your own worth and how important you are to us. To-’’ The hunter halts.

“To you?’’

Dean flushes red, averts his eyes and crosses his arms, as if he’s trying to protect himself from rejection. He’s not the best with talking about his feelings but he also didn’t deny what Cas just said.

“Dean,’’ Cas huffs and throws his legs out of the bed. “I remember what we were talking about before I collapsed.’’

Dean’s shoulders tense up.

Gently Cas places his hand on his friend’s stubbled cheek. He watches as his friend’s breath hitches, shoulders relax under his touch and eyes flutter shut. Cas’ heart jumps in his chest as Dean nuzzles into his hand.

“I want you to know,’’ Cas says in a low, husky voice. “That you mean everything to me too.’’

“Cas. I don’t want you to think you have to say this-’’

Cas shushes him. “I’ve been feeling like this for years now, Dean. I just thought you weren’t interested in _me_ so I did not bother to say anything. The last thing I wanted to do was ruin our friendship.’’

Hesitantly Dean pushes his forehead against his angel’s. “I’m sorry about that. It’s difficult for me to admit my attraction to men after the childhood I had. My dad was very clear about how he felt about men liking other men.’’

“I’m sorry, Dean.’’

“Don’t be. My father is gone and we are here now.’’ Dean smiles shyly. “Together.’’

The two stand like this for awhile, enjoying each others company and warmth. Cas bumps his nose against Dean’s to which he actually gets a giggle in return. “Hi.’’

“Hello, Dean.’’ Cas purrs.

“Cas?’’

“Yes?’’

“Jack said he’s going to talk to Billie about the deal.’’ Cas feels him running a hand through his messy hair. “The Empty listens to her since she’s Death.’’

“So that means-’’

As they pull apart, there’s a smile on Dean’s face and the twinkle in his green eyes is back. “The deal is off. And promise me that from now on, you won’t sacrifice yourself for us anymore. I need you here, with me.’’

A laugh bubbles from Cas’ chest and he leans up to rub his nose against his lover’s. “I love you,’’ he breathes. “Dean, I love you.’’

Dean’s heart does a flip and the words come so easily this time around. “I love you, too, Cas.’’

Those three little words cause goosebumps to arise on his arms and a pleasant shiver goes down his spine.

“Oh, by the way, Sammy said-’’

But Cas has quite enough of talking, especially since there’s something he much rather would like to do with his mouth and that was to just shut Dean the hell up. He knots his fingers in Dean’s short hair and tugs him closer. Dean mumbles in surprise before relaxing and melting against the seraph.

Dean’s kisses taste like beer with a hint of cinnamon, a thought that has Cas chuckling into the warm kiss. Of course his hunter would find the time to bake and eat an apple pie.

“What’s so funny?’’ Dean snickers against his lips, breath slightly uneven as he tries to start his brain up again after that kiss.

“Nothing, nothing at all.’’

And before Dean can make another remark, Cas tugs him closer again so their lips meet in another kiss. The angel sighs as he surrenders himself to the dance their lips are performing, his senses at an all time high. It was like he couldn’t get enough of Dean, couldn’t taste enough, wasn’t close enough to him although he was firmly pressed against his chest and their noses kept bumping together as they kissed.

Cas was finally able to let himself be happy and he was going to relish in this feeling, and in Dean, for as long as he possibly could.


End file.
